User talk:Mariehasacleaver
It was the last day of school, and Marie had stayed home, but she had a weird feeling that morning the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Marie remembered that she had asked one of her friends if they wanted to go to the park with her at 5:00. Then, she r remembered that her friend had denied, but Marie still went. What she didn't know was that two of her ex friends heard her talking to her friend about the park. The two girls; Madison and Amelia had gotten a filthy plan. It was around 4:55 when Marie decided that she would go to the park. She left her house and started to walk to the park. Marie got to the park and got a very bad feeling and didn't know weither to go home or stay. Marie decided to stay and started to walk around the park. "Hey ulgy betty over here" Madison said as Marie turned around. Marie responded with an innocent "um, excuse me?" Madison and Amelia walked over to her. Madison drew a knife from her pocket. Marie started to run, but she tripped and fell giving the two girls time to catch up to her. Wile marie was still on the ground Amelia started to kick her in the stomache. Madison then kicked her in the face knocking Marie out. Marie woke up lying in Amelia's basment. "hey I rember you said you wished you had a different color of eyes, when we were friends, and I willing to give that to you now" Madison said with anger, then she picked up two syringes with a black liquid inside of them. "Here Amelia you can use this one". Marie was straped to the water heater and couldn't move and, had to wait there in pain as the girls slowly punctured her eyes with the large needles. Marie screamed in pain as the girls pushed the back of the syringe to let the liquid flow into her eye balls. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" Marie screamed. "because of what your whore self did to us!" Amelia said "I DID NOTHING" Marie yelled. Mare cringed in pain as the girls slowly removed the syringes from her eyes. They said, "Can you still see?" "HELL NO!" Marie yelled at them "well, then I guess you'll be able to wash them out here in a munite". Madison swung a baseball bat at Marie's face with a very great force knocking Marie out. When Marie awakened her sight was back but, slightly tinted red. "ma'am are you ok" a police officer said to Marie "Marie scared and disorented grabbed the man's gun and shoved it down his throat and pulled the trigger. Blood splatted everywere around and on her. Marie took time to look around and see where she was. To her surprise she was dragged to the river after she had been knocked out, and almost drowned. At that point her mind had been lost in the anger, confusment, and remorse deep inside of her mind, she was driven insane. She started to giggle and started off in the direction Madison's apartment. When she got there she quietly and swiftly picked the lock. Then, he headed to the kitchen and she looked through Madison's kitchen drawers, and found a rusty old cleaver, and with that she crept into Madison's moms' room. Marie let out a light giggle as she put her hand over her mom's mouth. It had awoken her mom. Her mom struggled as she saw Marie draw the cleaver from behind her back. Marie then said "This is for the little bitch that you raised!" then it seemed as if time slowed down as the swung the cleaver into her neck. For the first time in her life she had heard the squirting of blood and flesh ripping from an act that she had made. Marie laughed as she saw the head roll of the bed and hitting the ground. Marie walked through her mom's doorway, not making a noise crept into Madison's grandmother's room. Marie walked over to her bed. Marie had remembered the song that her grandmother had sung her. Marie started to hum the tine of "you are my sunshine" as she rose up the cleaver. When the song ended she quickly without hesitating swung down, driving the cleaver into her skull. "damn it's stuck" she said to herself as she struggled to pull it out. When Marie did pull the cleaver from her skull, she walked out of the room, and walked straight into Madison and her brother's room. Marie grabbed Madison's brother in a quick swipe and tied his mouth shut so, he couldn't say anything, or scream. then Marie suspended a rope from the celing, tieing the end of the rope into a nuce. She than had her brother stand in a chair and put his neck in the hole, then jump. He was hanging there dead, "And that’s for what a bad sister you have." Madison woke up and heard what Marie had said then, Marie calmly said" oh, hey "friend" you're awake." Marie grinned. "YOU CAN"T DO THAT TO MY BROTHER!" Madison yelled "yes I can and if you don't shut the hell up I'll do it for you!". "Good, then we won't have any problems." Marie tied a towel in Madison's mouth just to be shure, and dragged her to Amelia's house by her hair. Marie again, picked Amelia's lock and walking in. "you stay here and, just so you don't go anywhere I'll tie you up." Marie then proceded to hog tie Madison. Marie walked through the house and went into Amelia's brother's room. He wasn't there, then Marie found a note that said " Hey mom, I don't know if you found this note by now, but I wen't over to my friend's house for the night, goodnight I love you." Marie then walked out of the room and made it down the hall to Amelia's mom room. Marie walked over to her mom, and took out her cleaver and dug it staright into her chest waking up and screaming in pain her mom started to struggle "oh shut up!" Marie then dug it even deeper hitting her heart and slicing it causeing interal and external bleeding. The fresh blood squirted up into her face. Laughing as she pulled the cleaver from her heart she hummed the tune of the second verse in "you are my sunshine". Marie with another life taken she giggled and ran up the stairs to Amelia's room "wake up sleepy whore" she said as she kept smacking Amelia's face. Amelia woke up, and jumped at the sight of Marie tieing a towel in her mouth. "come on down the stairs" Marie said as she pulled Amelia down the steps by her hair. "Ok, now you two will feel the pain that I felt all of the times YOU made me cry; YOU made me spill my own blood, now you will pay with your lives!" Marie cut a tiny, yet deep slit into their throats, not enouf to kill them right away, but to nearly put them to death. Marie then Ran over to Amelia's garage and got a bucket of kerosene and doused the two girls with it "oh, and thank for faking to be my friend, I really needed that." Marie then found a box of matches, and struck one, and tossed it at them setting the girls to flames. Marie laughed as she watched them burn to death, and ran off to the woods at the sound of police sirens in the distance. *"We still don't know who killed these two families, or the many other young girls in our area." well, that’s shit, lets read this one " excerpt from local newspaper; ominous unknown killer still at large. After weeks of killings the ominous unknown killer is still on the rise " oh, man I'll finish this later, ok victoria. "ugh ok, goodnight" "goodnight sweetheart". Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Mariehasacleaver page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:11, June 5, 2013 (UTC)